vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adolf Reinhard
Summary Adolf Reinhard (アドルフ・ラインハルト, Adorufu Rainharuto) is a German man and a former cavy for the U-NASA. Being with the U-NASA from a very young age, Adolf quickly became an officer and joined the Annex Project to find a cure for the deadly A.E. virus that afflicts the Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B Name: Adolf Reinhard Origin: Terra Formars Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Electric Eel, M.A.R.S. Rank 2 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Regeneration (Low), Enhanced Senses (Can sense electromagnetic waves from living creatures), Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Skilled Throwing Knife Wielder, Self-Destruction (via Implanted Explosive) Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level (Killed multiple Terraformars with his electricity-conducting throwing knives.) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic reactions (Able to fight untransformed against a Terraformar) | At least Subsonic+ (Superior to Akari Hizamaru) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Wall Class (Sent a Terraformar flying through the air with a single strike.) Durability: Human level | At least Wall level (Tanked hits from a Bulky-type Terraformar. Electromagnetic field keeps bullets away.) Stamina: High; able to singlehandedly battle against dozens of Terraformars at once for an extended period of time. Range: Several meters with "Rain Hard", extended melee range otherwise via electrification Standard Equipment: Metamorphosis Drugs, "Rain Hard" (Anti-Terraformar Throwing Knives) Intelligence: High; able to take advantage of stormclouds during a battle to direct a natural lightning strike to the leader of a group of Terraformars. Weaknesses: Needs the metamorphosis drug in order to transform. Adolf's transformed state has a time limit of effective use. Notable Techniques: Electric Eel Base: Adolf's base for the M.O. operation is an electric eel, converting all of the muscles in his body into electricity-generating organs, letting him manipulate electromagnetism and sense electromagnetic waves from living creatures. *'Electrification:' In his transformed state, Adolf's muscles generate a large quantity of electricity which he can emit from his whole body. By hitting enemies with his throwing knives, Adolf creates a conductive path to their internal organs which can fry with the electricity he emits. *'Electromagnetic Barrier:' In his transformed state, Adolf can create an electromagnetic barrier that can redirect bullets. Other characters have used this ability to disperse lasers and detonate missiles prematurely. Body Modifications: As part of Germany's experiments, Adolf's body was modified to include a couple of compact devices. *'Automated External Defibrillator (A.E.D.):' Adolf's heart is equipped with an automatic defibrillator designed to force his heart to keep beating if it ever stops. *'Implanted Explosive:' Though he is unaware of it, Adolf was implanted with a powerful explosive set to trigger at the moment of his death. The explosion is powerful enough to instantly kill any humans in the nearby vicinity and destroy evidence of Adolf's body. Key: Base Form | Metamorphosis (Electric Eel) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terraformars Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Knife Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9